An imaging apparatus is commonly used which applies an electronic shading, commonly called electron shading, to a photographic imagephotographic image by processing the photographic imagephotographic image. In such an imaging apparatus, focal positions for each detection region are detected during an autofocus (AF) operation, distance data is obtained, the photographing region is divided based on the distance data, and the electronic shading is added for each divided region in a stepwise manner.
JP-A-2007-124280 is an example of the related art.